


travel lightly

by SuneaterKuvan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuneaterKuvan/pseuds/SuneaterKuvan
Summary: the typical hero prophecy plot with a little break in between





	travel lightly

There's an emptiness that builds up, on quiet nights like these. A wonder of 'can I do it?' or 'who'll help me?' just asking who else would do it.

The world could end tomorrow, but right now there's a lull, a calm before the storm. A heartbeat, slow and steady can be heard for miles and miles, waiting for time to run out. Dooms day waits for no one. 

But for now, there is nothing. 

There isn't much to do, at times like these. Weapons have been checked, and checked, and checked again. There's enough food and water. Last words, goodbyes said. No regrets, it's ride or die on the other side of the world. 

But, there's enough time for a nap. So, a nap is taken. Time goes on, and at the very end, the world survives to see another sunrise. 

There isn't much to do, after, either. Rebuilding happens. Some die and children are born, it's really nothing, again. 


End file.
